Rusty, Leroy and Psycho
|enemies = Video Game Characters (formerly), Hard Drive, Butch|likes = Video Game Characters, safety, game players, laughing, helping others|dislikes = Unplug, Hard Drive's lies and betrayal|powers = Physical Strength Regeneration|weapons = Various lasers and guns, teeth and claws,|fate = Survives Hard Drive's attack and moves into Racing Transformed|family = Hard Drive † (older brother)}} Rusty, Leroy and Psycho '''(or collectively known as the Wirewolves') are the (former) secondary antagonists in the episode ''Who Murdered Harvey Flint ''in ''the Black Lion franchise. They are the younger brothers and former henchmen of the discriminant Hard Drive who has secret plans to wipe out game characters. Their abuse and year long slavery inspired the trio to have a change of heart and rebel against their cruel boss. Background Rusty, Leroy and Psycho were originally residents of the vintage arcade cabinet game, ''Night of the Wirewolf ''and were programmed to be the younger brothers of Wolf-Wire (alias Hard Drive). Although, they were content with their lives in their home, Wolf-Wire wished to take over the arcade as his game never received any attention. The Wirewolves only assisted Wolf-Wire with his plan because he's their older brother and made a vow to remain loyal to him, nonetheless. The destruction of the arcade was a success but none of the residing game characters were killed, instead they fled over to Video Game Town, a city residing homeless game characters. Seeing how his revenge is far from over, Wolf-Wire turned himself into a figure known as Hard Drive and began to conduct evil schemes to gain arcade and then destroy the entire civilization. Unfortunately for Hard Drive, Rusty, Leroy and Psycho couldn't keep their brother's true identity, a secret, so he tampered with their memory banks making them forget the secret but it left a glitch in their programming. Personality Rusty, Leroy and Psycho all share different personalities but they can be same in many ways. Rusty, Leroy and Psycho were simply doing their job as their brother's henchmen, helping him with achieving his goals to gain money and power over the financial business. They completely unaware of their brother's true colors. Once they discovered his insane and treacherous nature, the Wirewolves were utterly shocked because of their glitch, also known as short-term memory loss. After Hard Drive's death and adjusting to their lives in Racing Transformed, Rusty, Leroy and Psycho were revealed to be kind, compassionate and loyal companions to Spencer and his friends. Physical appearance Rusty, Leroy and Psycho come from a race of creatures best known as Wirewolves that originated from ''Night of the Wirewolf. ''They are in the form of timber wolves and they are made of white metal. Rusty Rusty is a slender and muscular wirewolf. He has blue paint stripes on his chest and pointy ears. Leroy Leroy is a tall and extremely muscular wirewolf with red paint stripes with robotic bones on his chest. Psycho Psycho is a slender wirewolf with green and blue paint stripes on his chest. Appearances Who Murdered Harvey Flint After Harvey Flint was murdered by Hard Drive, he was made the new owner of the arcade and Video Game Town. Hard Drive hired Rusty, Leroy and Psycho to find Spencer Wolfson and kill him since he was the game character framed for Flint's murder. Later when Pooch, Matthew, Plumette and Robo got more information on the murder, they went to Alex's house to get Spencer. As they were running to the house, Rusty, Leroy and Psycho overheard the detectives saying that Spencer is at Alex's house prompting Leroy to contact Hard Drive In the house, the wirewolves brought Hard Drive a canister of Unplug, to execute Spencer. Luckily, the gang made an escape along with defeating the wirewolves, much to their boss' anger. After learning that Hard Drive murdered Cyber Cat, the Racing Transformed racers, Pooch and the others were about to make an escape from Video Game Town to capture Hard Drive but he captured them and took them over to the Chop Shop to discuss his plans. He explains that with Flint dead and no will found, both the arcade and Video Game Town goes to Hard Drive, legally. He presents the gang with a machine that will be used to spray Unplug all over the arcade and game town, killing all the game characters living there. He was intending to test it on Spencer and his video game friends. The wirewolves believed that they were ordered with caging the game characters but Hard Drive quickly reveals his true colors to his henchmen, saying that he only needed them with helping him take down the witnesses and now with Hard Drive being seconds away from wiping all of game character kind, he no longer needs his bumbling henchmen and intends to kill them. Feeling remorse over their barbaric actions, the wirewolves apologized to the game characters and they all kindly accepted their apology. Luckily, the unplug machine is destroyed, Hard Drive is melted when he was exposed as a game character and all of game kind is saved. Spencer decides to welcome the now-homeless wirewolves into his game, to their happiness. The Black Lion Rusty, Leroy and Psycho serve as supporting or major characters in the cartoon series. Category:Article of the week Category:Character trios Category:Wolves Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Monsters Category:Hybrids Category:Siblings Category:Robots Category:Reformed characters Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Servants Category:TV Animation characters Category:Henchmen Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Character groups Category:Villains Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Adults Category:Characters who fly Category:Anti-heroes Category:Animated characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Singing characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Creatures